In Disguise
by JDT Productions
Summary: Laura and her boyfriend, JT, go to find a car for them to work on. There is more than meets the eye in this story. On hiatus until further notice.


**In Disguise...**

**Of course I don't own Transformers or X-Men. If I did X23 would be more of a badass and in more things. This is after Dark of the Moon**

**Chapter 1**

**Laura's POV**

My life was normal about 5 or 6 years ago, but that's another story. After my senior year of high school, my boyfriend, JT, decided that he'd buy me a low end car for me and him to work on together. It was his idea.

We went to some junkyard with five thousand dollars. We scanned through the old and rusting cars. He started to jog to a car that he found. It was an old black Mustang with yellow stripes. It looked about a 1967. JT haggled the price down from six thousand dollars to 4 thousand. That was only because something shattered all of the windows in the other cars. It was strange, even for us.

The dealer handed us the keys and JT started it. The old Boss 302 started and we drove towards my house. We were on the hill overlooking the city when the car decided to give out. JT popped the hood and what we saw was unexpected.

Instead of a rusty old engine, the car had a brand new-looking engine. It had the Ford Racing logo all over it. I look to JT who's staring at it like he did the first time he saw me naked. "JT, what engine is it?" he then turns to me and smiles "Looks like a 2005-2009 Ford Racing Boss 302."

One of the tubes was disconnected and JT reconnected it. I started to look around the car. For its age and beat up condition, I was surprised that all of the badges were still on it. I looked closer at the circle on the back, which should've had the Mustang logo. Instead it had some sort of red logo that looked like a head of some sort.

I called JT over to see it. He shrugged it off saying "This was someone's baby. I would expect to see that on any old classic. Especially one with an engine like this." We got in and JT started the car without a problem.

I looked at the steering wheel and it had the same red head on it. I shrugged it off. JT was probably right. In minutes we where at my place, so we kissed each other goodbye and he drove off. The deep rumble from the engine was stunning. And the fact that we got it for four thousand dollars was just crazy.

**JT's POV**

I drove home to the emptiness I've come to know and love. I parked the car, made sure that all the doors were locked and went inside to relax. It had been the last day of high school and graduation is tonight. I showered and got ready for graduation. I drove the new car, which I have personally dubbed "Wasp" to Laura's place and picked her up.

The graduation was like any other. All the girls except for Laura and a few others were crying. The guys were happy to be out of school. The ceremony took 3 hours. We left the gym at 11 so Laura just spent the night with me.

As I was getting ready for bed, I heard Wasp start up. I ran to Laura's room and she was asleep. I looked outside to see my new car driving down the road. I ran out my door to my garage. FYI I had shorts and a t-shirt on. I opened the garage door and hopped on my black 2001 Harley. Before I started the bike, I grabbed my Blue-Tooth just in case someone called. I rolled out onto the empty street and sped down it. In minutes I caught to my car at a stop-light. My phone started to ring. It was Laura.

"Hello" I answered. She started screaming at me for leaving in the middle of the night. I simply said "Someone stole the car. I'm chasing after now." She simply replied "Just don't use your powers." I smiled and hung up. The car started to head for a junk yard.

I cut the engine on the bike and ran to my car. What I saw next would've scared the shit out of anyone. I would've dismissed it all as a dream if I hadn't been able to smell the gasoline and rust around me. I saw my car turn into a 15- 20 foot giant robot. It was projecting that red head in the sky. I started to silently walk towards it.

I heard sirens and they were coming for us. I yelled "Hey, uhh my car! Turn back into my car! The cops are coming!" The robot turned back into my precious Mustang. Before I could get to my motorcycle, a police issue Mustang started rushing in. Before I could even start to explain, it turned into a giant robot as well. I looked closer and it had some sort of purple head on it, completely different from the one on Wasp.

It started to shoot at Wasp as he transformed. I heard Wasp yell "Get out of here!" but it wasn't a voice. It was different things over the radio. I unleashed my claws. I decided that the three on my hands were enough. I don't think that I'll be doing much climbing. I ran towards the cop thing attacking my car. I looked at its leg. I could see the servos and everything allowing it to move. Too easy, I slashed at the joint between the foot and the ankle. The cop thing turned back into it's car form and sped away. I sheathed my claws and Wasp stared at me through it's robotic eyes. I smile and said "Looks like we've got some explaining to do." We started to head back to my garage.

**AN: The description for JT and Laura are in my other story Before I Forget.**


End file.
